Boys Like Boys
by dearwatson
Summary: Steve jamais imaginaria que se daria tão bem logo no seu primeiro dia em seu novo quartel. AU Stucky


Steve tinha acabado de chegar ao quartel de Nova York do exército americano. Com a segunda guerra acontecendo, muitos soldados americanos estava sendo mandado para ajudar na guerra. O pelotão do qual Steve era capitão em sua cidade natal não estava qualificado para ter seus soldados na guerra, coisa que deixou Steve chateado. O que ele mais queria quando resolveu se alistar no exército era poder ajudar, ser herói, mas quando a oportunidade lhe surgiu, simplesmente ouviu um não. Mas então lhe surgiu outra oportunidade. Steve foi designado para Nova York para ser capitão de um dos pelotões e ajudar na guerra. Sentiu-se muito bem quando chegou no quartel eu foi recebido por um dos tenente do pelotão. Ele foi guiado para o local aonde vários cadetes estavam fazendo seu treinamento matinal. Steve foi devidamente apresentado a todos como novo capitão, depois foi apresentado ao sargento encarregado do treinamento dos cadetes.

-Capitão Steve Rogers, esse é o sargento James Buchanan Barnes.

-Bucky Barnes, por favor.

-Muito prazer, Bucky!

E Steve lhe estendeu a mão, que foi agarrada pela mão do outro de imediato. Steve não pode deixar de reparar o quanto Bucky era bonito. Um pouco mais baixo do que ele, mas era tão musculoso quanto ele próprio, o que era de se esperar de um primeiro sargento, juntamente com uma boca de arrancar suspiros e olhos absurdamente azuis. E precisava admitir que os trajes militares lhe caiam muito bem. Se Steve sentia-se estranho por estar reparando em outro rapaz? De forma alguma, já tinha admitido para si próprio sua preferência por rapazes, e no exército isso não era algo que trazia repulsa, levando em consideração que muitos rapazes acabavam deixando se levar pela carência dos anos de confinamento, e se deitado com outros rapazes, Steve sabia bem disso, se é que me entende, e não demoraria muito para que todos ali soubessem das preferências de Steve. Saiu de seus devaneios, e continuou a acompanhar o tenente, sobre o olhar analisador de Bucky, coisa que fez ele sorrir discretamente. E Bucky, que continuou a olhar Steve, até perder este de vista, teve que admitir, Steve era muito atraente. Alto, loiro, o peitoral firme conquistados graças aos anos de treinamento, olhos muitos azuis, um lindo sorriso, e dono de uma bunda magnifica, segundo Bucky. Se você está se perguntando, Bucky gostava de mulheres sim, porém existia homens que eram capazes de chamar sua atenção, e Steve era um desses. E eram esses homens que obrigaram Bucky, de uma forma que ele jamais reclamava, a assumir sua bissexualidade. Saiu de seus devaneios quando viu alguns cadetes pararem pra descansar.

-Eu não me lembro de ter mandado vocês pararem. Vamos la seus fracotes, se mexam. E não parem até eu mandar.

-x-

Como era a última noite dos soldados na cidade, eles resolveram sair para beberem, porque apesar de confiantes da vitória, eles tinham que ter o pensamento de que talvez alguns deles não voltassem vivos. Entram em um bar que geralmente era frequentado por soldados. Até os próprios superiores se deram ao luxo de beber naquela noite e o tenente fez questão da companhia de Steve. Quando entrou no bar e se sentou perto do balcão, aonde a garçonete lhe entregou uma cerveja, passou os olhos pelo ambiente a procura do sargento que tanto tinha lhe chamado a atenção. Foi avistar Bucky junto de alguns cadetes, perto da mesa de sinuca, onde jogavam animadamente. Quando Bucky levantou o rosto, viu seu olhar cruzar com o de Steve, e como bom camarada, sorriu e levantou a cerveja em forma de cumprimento, que foi retribuido pelo o outro com o mesmo entusiasmo. A noite foi se passando, conversas bem animadas e musica alta. Steve ja se via meio tonto pela quantidade de cerveja que havia bebido e já não conseguia prestar atenção no que os soldados ao seu lado conversavam. Voltou a olhar na direção de Bucky e viu que este começou a se aproximar, endireitou a postura e fez sinal para a garçonete lhe trazer mais duas cervejas.

-Aproveitando a noite, Capitão?

-Assim como você, Sargento! O que houve, perdeu mais uma rodada na sinuca?

-Pelo contrário, fiquei cansado de ganhar, ai resolvi conversar com nosso novo capitão!

Steve encarou fixamente Bucky, com certa malícia no olhar, e Bucky fez o mesmo. A tensão entre os dois cresceu de uma forma que se tornou quase palpável, e Bucky ja estava considerando algum motivo para sair com Steve dali. Mas não precisou pensar muito, porque logo em seguida meia dúzia de cadetes da marinha adentraram o local, e qualquer um sabia da certa rixa que existia entre soldados e marinheiros.

-Bom, a coisa vai ficar feia daqui pra frente não é?

-Sim, camarada!

Alguns soldados começaram a rodear os marinheiros, e quando se ouviu alguns deles gritando "bando de filhos da puta" a coisa esquentou. Eles partiram pra cima dos marinheiros e aquilo se tornou um grande ringue. A garçonete apenas olhou, já acostumada com as confusões entre eles e também porque não era louca o suficiente de tentar intervir considerando o tamanho deles.

-Bom, acho melhor nos sairmos daqui né, Capitão?

-Bem pensado, Sargento.

Bucky colocou algumas notas em cima do balcão e se esgueirou até a saída com Steve. Ja passava das 1 da manhã e as ruas estavam totalmente vazias. Steve começou a rir do fato dos dois terem saído dali para não se meterem na briga, e Bucky riu junto, mesmo não sabendo o motivo exato pelo que o outro estava rindo. Os dois resolveram cortar caminho por um beco estreito e mal iluminado. Bucky viu aquilo como uma oportunidade de fazer o que já esperava por fazer a noite toda e com um puxão, empurrou Steve contra a parede e prensou seu corpo no dele.

-O que você acha que está fazendo, Sargento?

-Apenas acelerando as coisas, Capitão!

-Não me lembro de ter ouvido a respeito das preferências por rapazes do Sargento Bucky Barnes.

-Você acabou de chegar e eu decidi te falar, ou melhor, mostrar pessoalmente, Capitão Steve Rogers.

-Vou adorar isso.

Bucky lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso e em seguida tomou a boca de Steve. A língua atrevida e habilidosa de Bucky passou pelos lábios de Steve, que logo abriu a boca, dando permissão para Bucky aprofundar o beijo. Steve segurou a cintura de Bucky e puxou este para mais perto, como se fosse possível, sentindo a língua ser sugada pela boca de Bucky. Bucky ajeitou o corpo de modo que sua perna direita ficasse entre as pernas de Steve, e a perna esquerda desse ficasse entre as suas. Com isso ambos perceberão o quão animados já estavam, começando a se roçarem um no outro, os excitando ainda mais. Eles começaram achar o contato insuficiente com todas aquelas roupas, porém ali não era lugar para eles fazerem esse tipo de coisa. Apesar da mente totalmente enublada com os estímulos de Bucky, Steve precisou reagir quando este fez menção em abrir a braguilha da sua calça.

-Bucky, aqui não é lugar pra isso. Presumo que você não vai querer ter plateia quando um de nos se abaixar para chupar o outro.

Bucky teve que rir com a menção de Steve em eles fazendo aquilo em um beco escuro.

-É, você tem razão. Vamos, conheço um hotel aqui perto!

-O mesmo que você leva suas garotas?

-Não só garotas, Capitão!

Steve arregalou os olhos diante da afirmação de Bucky, mas logo depois caiu na risada, arrumando a roupa o melhor que pode, vendo Bucky fazer o mesmo e sair do beco com a melhor cara deslavada que sabia fazer. O hotel era a duas quadras dali e a recepcionista já conhecia Bucky, o que fez ela não questionar quando este lhe pediu um quarto de casal. Ela apenas lhe entregou as chaves e sorriu para os dois rapazes. Rapazes tão bonitos, como podem, pensou ela. O quarto era no final do corredor, e era um dos melhores do humilde hotel. A cama era grande e apesar da simples decoração, era muito bonito. Steve entrou na frente e se sentou na cama, olhando Bucky passar pela porta e tranca-la, se virando e caminhando até ele com um sorriso malicioso. Ele parou na frente de Steve e se inclinou para tomar-lhe os lábios. Steve se levantou e começou a ajudar o outro a se despir. Com as mãos ages, em segundos Bucky estava apenas com a regata e a calça de seu uniforme, logo em seguida este fez o mesmo com Steve. Steve foi descendo a boca pelo pescoço de Bucky, trilhando um caminho de beijos e mordida até o ombro, fazendo este se arrepiar até o ultimo pelo do corpo. Bucky desceu os braços até a barra da calça de Steve, e não se demorou a abrir a braguilha de sua calça, vendo ela deslizar até nos calcanhares. Bucky aproximou o corpo de Steve, fazendo seu membro completamente coberto no membro quase descoberto de Steve, lhe fazendo soltar um longo gemido em resposta. No instantes que Bucky tirou a última peça de Steve, e este abriu a sua calça e abaixou levando a cueca junto. Quando Steve puxou o corpo de Bucky pra mais perto, fez com que seus membros se tocassem, os fazendo quase gritar. Bucky voltou a beijar Steve, quase não se aguentando quando Steve começou a se esfregar nele, aumentando a fricção entre seus membros. Bucky deitou Steve na cama e se deitou por cima dele, sem não antes tirar as regatas que foram esquecidas pelo calor do momento. Bucky começou a beijar o peitoral de Steve, estimulado pelos gemidos que este dava. Bucky foi trilhando o beijos até chegar no quadril deste, o fazendo gemer por antecipação. Steve lançou um sorriso nervoso para Bucky, como incentivo para que desse continuação ao que ia fazer. Bucky passou a língua lentamente pela glande do seu membro sem fazem menção alguma de quebrar o contato visual. Steve quase gritou quando ele abocanhou seu membro de uma só vez, sugando desde a base até a glande, movimentando a língua em envolta de todo o membro. Sentiu Steve se contorcer e dar um gemido longo, indicando que estava quase pra chegar no ápice. Então Bucky parou.

-Ainda não, Capitão!

Steve deu um sorriso, ainda ofegando e viu Bucky se deitar ao seu lado, entendo completamente as intenções dele. Steve se deitou por cima dele, beijando-lhe os lábios, descendo logo em seguida pro pescoço, e descendo ainda mais, até chegar no seu membro. Steve ja sedento, colocou o membro de Bucky de uma vez em sua boca, fazendo o outro gritar em partes por causa da surpresa e por puro tesão, sugando-lhe forte, o fazendo se contorcer em baixo de si. Logo viu que este estava pra chegar no ápice, e então parou.

-Como você mesmo disse, Sargento, ainda não!

Ele então levou dois dedos a boca e começou a chupa-los, fazendo Bucky achar aquela cena a mais sexy de toda sua vida. E então levou um dos dedos até a entrada de Bucky, penetrando, o fazendo soltar um longo suspiro, misto de dor e prazer. Começou a mexer, fazendo movimentos circulares e quando achou conveniente, penetrou o segundo dedo, vendo Bucky reprimir outro gemido. Voltou a movimentar os dedos até que achou que Bucky já estava preparado. Tirou os dedos e se posicionou entre as pernas de Bucky, lhe penetrando devagar, apenas na intenção de não machucar o outro. Parou um pouco até Bucky se acostumar e começar a se mexer, sinal para Steve voltar a se movimentar. Instante depois, Steve estocava Bucky em movimentos rápidos, fazendo este gemer em alto e bom som, o excitando ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Steve procurou os lábios de Bucky, numa falha tentativa, ja que os dois não conseguiam fazer nada a não ser gemer. Acertou Bucky em um ponto que o fez gritar, e começou a estoca-lo precisamente ali, repetidas vezes. Chegaram ao ápice juntos, gemendo em uníssono. Steve saiu de dentro de Bucky e se deitou ao seu lado, tentando normalizar a respiração. Porém Bucky voltou a beija-lo, com o mesmo desejo de antes, voltando a excita-lo.

-Uma coisa que você não sabe, Capitão, é que nunca termino uma noite por baixo.

E assim Steve compreendeu as intenções de Bucky. Este se deitou por cima de Steve e continuou a beija-lo, por vezes distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço, se movimentando sobre Steve, fazendo ambos ficarem duros novamente. Bucky então, se sentou em meio as pernas de Steve, levando dois dedos a boca, chupando-os como o outro tinha feito. Preparou Steve, com um, com dois dedos, até que achou conveniente substituí -los por seu membro. Se ajeitou na entrada de Steve, lentamente, fazendo o outro gemer longamente, fechando os olhos. Esperou uns instantes, até que começou a se movimentar, aumentando a velocidade, até estar estocando Steve com precisão. Buscou acertar Steve aonde tinha acertado em si, e quando acertou não parou de acerta-lo ali. E então, pela segunda vez na noite, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo. Bucky, se deitou, exausto ao lado de Steve, ainda entorpecido pelo forte orgasmo proporcionado.

-Acho que quando esta guerra acabar, vou me transferir pra ca.

-Será um prazer atuar ao seu lado, Capitão.

Steve soltou uma longa risada, que logo foi acompanhada por Bucky. Steve puxou Bucky pra se deitar em seu peito, e este se deitou sem pestanejar, uma por causa do cansaço, e também porque estava gostando das sensações que Steve estava lhe proporcionando, algo que era totalmente reciproco. Respirações normalizadas, o cansaço começou a lhes consumir.

-Boa noite Steve.

-Boa noite Bucky.

Steve depositou um beijo terno sobre os lábios de Bucky, e em instante depois os dois caíram no sono.


End file.
